


Oh, the Weather Outside is Frightful...

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Jack is inventive, Jack makes a sex-challenge, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Very hot weather, but sometimes a nuisance, ice cubes, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: It's incredibly hot in Cardiff, and the only thing Ianto wants is to cool down somehow. The last thing he needs while suffering like that is a boss who wants to have sex in this heat.





	Oh, the Weather Outside is Frightful...

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's incredibly hot in Germany at the moment (don't know about other countries; I hope you have more luck) without any rain for weeks, and the nights almost as bad as the days, I got the idea for this little one-shot. At night, I laid on my bed like a dead starfish, not moving an inch because it was so hot, when I thought how horrible it must be to have sex in this heat – or to have to share your bed with someone who maybe even wants to cuddle. The thought came to my mind because I'd just read the manga Kizuna once again where there's a scene during which one of the main characters suffers in this heat, but has a clingy, pesky partner who wants to have sex right now. I just had to think of Ianto and Jack being in this position.^^   
> Enjoy in hopefully cooler surroundings.

It was hot.

Really hot.

Probably the hottest Cardiff had seen in over a hundred years.

Maybe Jack knew.

Even the Hub wasn't the cold underground cave it normally was but you currently got the impression that a long dormant volcano had suddenly decided to awaken directly under their arses. It made coming to work in the already hot mornings such a delight.

Additionally, it gave Jack the excuse to run around naked after the others had gone home even more than he normally did (at least he waited until the others had gone home). It was much too hot to bear it otherwise down in his bunk, or so he claimed. This habit of their boss was really irritating and not conductive to getting any work done the few times Ianto didn't take advantage of this enticing state of undress, that is...

Well, all in all, in Ianto's opinion, it wasn't that hot at the Hub, especially the Archives were still nicely cool (which was why a lot of their after work encounters had taken place down there lately), and it certainly was preferable to all of their flats.

But today, the hottest day so far, Ianto had made the mistake to return to said flat after their latest mission was over instead of taking the opportunity to crawl back into the deepest recesses of the Archives, only to come out again when the weather had cooled down. But nooo. He was tired, his suit soaked through with sweat and additionally covered in alien fluids he didn't really want to analyse too closely. He just wanted a cold shower as quickly as possible. And as it were, his flat was closer to their location than the Hub even with Jack's kamikaze driving.

Trudging up to his flat, he didn't care much that Jack followed him who wasn't even overly bothered by the heat, the bastard (he even wore the coat; and as much as Ianto loved the coat, the sight alone of the Captain wearing it made him break out in a sweat). Wasn't surprising though since Jack had implied that he came from a very hot planet (a fact that Ianto closely filed away in the – ever growing and jealously guarded – corner of his mind that was entitled “Jack Harkness”, and where he hoarded all the little information and hints Jack seldomly dropped about his life, especially his childhood).

Not caring even less how the Captain would occupy himself, Ianto, the moment the door to his flat clicked shut behind them, swiftly made a beeline for his bathroom, shedding clothes on his way there in an uncharacteristically messy fashion – the suit was probably ruined for good anyway.

Tiredly, he briefly looked over his shoulder at the noise Jack suddenly made. He met the gleaming, interested gaze of his boss who let his eyes roam over Ianto's baring body.

He managed to muster up a spark of irritation. “Forget it,” he snapped. “The only way I'll have sex in this heat is against the water tower.”

It had been meant as a joke in his irritated mood, but he groaned desperately when he saw Jack's eyes light up even more in interest. “Oh God,” he moaned. “Why can't I simply shut up.”

Ignoring his lover, Ianto shut the bathroom door behind himself, and almost stumbled over his own feet in his haste to get into the shower.

He moaned loudly, almost obscenely (a noise he only made when Jack was being especially creative in bed) as cold water rained down on him, not caring in the slightest if Jack could hear him outside.

 

His eyes closed, Ianto relaxed into the mattress of his bed, the blissful feeling of the cool water on his heated skin still rushing through his whole body. He lay spread-eagled on the cool fabric of his bedding like a dead starfish, not even having bothered to get dressed. He chuckled softly.  _I'm picking up on his bad habits_ , he mused, not that he cared, not in his own flat.

Suddenly, the mattress dipped, jolting him from his relaxed state, and, even worse, in the next second, a hot, bare weight blanketed him.

He jerked underneath Jack, and feebly tried to shove the other man away who attempted to kiss him.

“Jack!” he cried in outrage, “go away. You're hot!” And he himself started to become hot again as well, the heat making his muscles sluggish and tired again, so that he could only weakly attempt to wriggle away from Jack's advances.

“I know,” the Captain grinned, and Ianto wanted to smack him when he opened one eye to glare at his lover, only to be confronted with this smug grin.

Ianto groaned instead of giving in to his violent urges, and rolled his eyes under his closed eyelids at the innuendo.

“Go. Away,” he stated pointedly, and gave one last half-hearted buck of his hips to get his point across. 

This was a mistake though since the slide of naked skin on naked skin only encouraged Jack in his ministrations.

“Jack, please,” Ianto whined. “I told you...”

“Yeah, I know,” Jack nodded, sympathetic. “I could carry you to the water tower if you like.”

Ianto froze. Blindly grasping for the spare pillow on his bed that actually had become Jack's by now when he stayed over, and smashed it into the older man's face. Jack's muffled laugh could be heard from behind the fabric.

“All right, all right,” he amended, and sat up.

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief when Jack's unnaturally hot body moved away from him.

“Let's make a challenge out of it.”

Ianto opened one eye again to stare suspiciously at the eagerly grinning man kneeling between his parted legs.

He shouldn't. He really shouldn't ask and encourage him...

“I'm all ears.” He raised a challenging eyebrow.

“I'll touch you as little as possible, but I'll make you come three times tonight.”

Ianto snorted drily, but on the inside, he was intrigued nonetheless. Truth was, he was in the mood for Jack's games right now (when was he not). If only it weren't so hot...

“Okay,” he finally relented. He opened his other eye as well to look properly at Jack. A frisson of anticipation ran through his whole body at the competitive gleam in Jack's eyes. “But I can't guarantee that I'm even awake after the first orgasm. I'm knackered.”

Jack had the gall to wink at him. “I'm not bothered by that,” he explained confidently.

Now, the eyebrow was raised in distrust.

“Are you implying you will amuse yourself by your own means while I'm out, or will you molest my defenceless body in sleep?”

Jack poked his tongue out at him cheekily. “Don't know yet, but it won't come to that anyway because of my incredible talents, you simply won't fall asleep on me. Never happened to me, and it never will, I can assure you.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “You're awfully full of yourself, aren't you.”

Hastily, he held up his hand when Jack opened his mouth to reply. “No. Don't. I don't want to know.”

Jack closed his mouth again, and grinned at him while Ianto still glared back. He pouted at Jack. “Why am I not surprised by the fact that you don't find it disturbing in the least to have sex with a sleeping person. Like necrophilia, there surely has to be a word for that as well.”

Jack's grin grew bigger. “Even I'm not into necrophilia, but maybe you should research it tomorrow. If you still have the strength to do so, that is.”

Ianto snorted. “I won't find anything, I'm sure of it,” he replied drily. “Because the word hasn't been invented by you yet.”

Jack sat up a little straighter, puffing himself up, and thus presenting his perfectly chiselled chest in the proper light for Ianto's viewing pleasure. “Why, thank you,” he beamed at Ianto smugly. “I didn't know you held my inventive streak in so high esteem.”

Ianto thought it safer not to answer since the Captain's ego was over-inflated enough.

“So, we have a deal?” Jack picked up their earlier topic again.

Against his better judgement, Ianto nodded. “Deal.”

Jack's grin seemed to light up the whole room, and he eagerly bend down to kiss Ianto, careful not to touch him anywhere except his lips.

Ianto had started to pant when Jack drew back after what seemed like a lifetime. He felt hot again after this kiss, so, so far, Jack was well on his way to lose his own challenge, but nonetheless, he couldn't complain because the bastard simply kissed too well.

“Turn over,” Jack whispered against his lips, and sluggishly, Ianto complied. He had to stifle a soft moan when his rapidly hardening cock was pressed into the mattress, and he had to resist the urge to seek some much needed friction.

He shuddered in surprise, when suddenly, the tip of Jack's tongue drew a line from his neck, down his spine towards his ass. Once there, Jack gently nipped first one, then the other cheek before he licked Ianto's crack once. The younger man jumped, but couldn't resist raising his hips to push back against Jack.

The smug bastard chuckled at Ianto's eagerness despite his earlier claims, the vibrations of that soft laugh against Ianto's skin sending another shudder through the younger man's body.

“Relax,” Jack whispered, a promise of erotic delights to come in his voice. His hot breath ghosting over Ianto's skin send shivers down his spine (not all of them pleasurable). 

Eagerly, Jack bend down to his task in earnest now, and Ianto cried out at the first probing licks of Jack's tongue at his hole.

The only thing he could do from then on was try to keep it together. Desperately, he reached up to hug his pillow in a dead-grip to at least have something he could cling to in the face of what Jack was doing to him – and to stifle his moans and cries of ecstasy in it.

He felt the vibrations of Jack's smug chuckle intimately, then Jack dove in again, pushing his tongue as far as it would go into Ianto's body (and he had an agile tongue, mind you), and fucking him tentatively slow. Amazingly, Jack's tongue and his hands holding Ianto's cheeks apart were indeed the only touching points between them, but Ianto nonetheless felt as if Jack enveloped him completely with his whole being.

Panting and mewling, wriggling underneath Jack, Ianto raised his hips one last time to impale himself on Jack's tongue, then he shuddered. His release ripped through him suddenly, washing him away like a wave, and leaving him contented and sluggish.

Exhausted, he flopped down into his pillow with the intention of never moving again.

The Captain withdrew, and pressed a gentle kiss onto Ianto's right ass cheek before he sat up.

“Wait here,” Jack whispered, suddenly closely bend over Ianto's ear, and then he was gone.

Ianto snorted at that. And where the Hell was he supposed to go? He couldn't even move.

Only a few minutes later, Jack returned, and Ianto, almost having fallen asleep in the Captain's absence, was wide awake again, eagerly wondering what the older man had in mind now.

A cool wash cloth was gently swept over his sweating skin, and Ianto moaned softly in gratefulness. “I thought you wanted to make me come three times,” he mumbled.

“This doesn't mean we're finished yet, silly,” Jack chuckled. “Can you turn over again?”

With Jack's help, they managed to position Ianto on his back again. Jack immediately set to work to clean him off his spilled come, once more gently swiping the wash cloth over Ianto's body, but then, he bend down to clean away the last drops with his tongue.

Ianto flinched since he was still quite sensitive, but he knew Jack too well to know that that wouldn't deter the Captain.

In apology though, Jack let go of his over-sensitive cock, and balanced over him on all fours to reach Ianto's face for a kiss. Ianto returned the kiss gratefully, appreciative of the taste of mint in Jack's mouth; he hadn't even heard Jack rummaging around in the bathroom to brush his teeth since Ianto didn't like being kissed after rimming while Jack wasn't so squirmish concerning that topic.

All of a sudden, Ianto cried out into Jack's mouth, as something ice-cold and wet was dropped onto his chest. Wrenching his head away from Jack's kiss, he chanced a glance down only to see an ice cube sitting innocently on his chest, slowly melting, the cold water pooling in the middle of his chest. “I wasn't aware I had any ice cubes,” he mumbled, right now the only thing his addled mind could think of in reply.

“Great, isn't it,” Jack beamed. “I'd hoped that you did.”

Jack sat up, shuffling down the mattress on his knees while still straddling Ianto. Then, he gripped the melting ice cube, and delicately dragged it over Ianto's body.

Ianto moaned and whined, arching up into the refreshing sensation, although at the same time, he wanted to shy away from it since at times, it was slightly _too_ cold to be comfortable.

Jack brushed the ice first over one, then the other nipple, causing Ianto to choke on his own cries in shock. Taking the now significantly smaller cube away, only, to Ianto's immense shock, to dump it onto Ianto's stomach to let it melt there, Jack bend over Ianto's chest to close his mouth over one hard, ice-cold nipple, gently worrying it between his teeth and sucking at the pebbled nub to warm it up again. Once more, Ianto arched into the touch which caused the melted ice having pooled inside his belly-button to run down his sides in cold rivulets.

Jack shuffled down Ianto's body again, and suddenly closed his mouth over Ianto's now again interested cock.

Ianto screamed.

The heat from Jack's mouth surrounding him warred with the coldness of the ice cube Jack had in his mouth – wherever he had acquired that; Ianto hadn't even noticed that Jack seemed to have brought a  _couple_ of ice cubes.

Oh, it was torture! Jack's skills at oral sex were a force of nature under normal circumstances. But now... Ianto had never realised how arousing coldness could be if correctly administered – and trust Jack of course to know exactly how to administer this means of seduction to perfection. 

He writhed and trashed under Jack's ministrations, his loud moans filling the otherwise silent room. His weak fingers tightly gripped the sheets to anchor himself as Jack alternately licked his dripping length like a popsickle, and in the next second started sucking him forcefully, swallowing him to the hilt. It felt so incredibly good...

Under these circumstances, Ianto didn't last long. With a last cry, he snapped his hips up to bury his cock in Jack's mouth as far as the Captain could take him, then, he froze as he spend himself down Jack's throat in forceful jets of hot come.

The swallowing motion of Jack's throat around his twitching cock as he swallowed Ianto's come together with icy water made Ianto shudder again in an immediate weaker, second orgasm until he'd completely spend himself.

Weakly, Ianto slumped back onto the mattress. He was so spend that he even wouldn't have minded Jack blanketing him with his hot body right now. But his lover didn't. Instead he crawled up Ianto's body once more on all fours until he could reach his mouth.

This time, Ianto didn't scream at the coldness but moaned his welcome as Jack passed a fresh ice cube from his mouth into Ianto's.

For a few minutes, the two battled over the ice cube, their tongues pushing it back and forth between their mouths, sucking on it, until eventually, it had melted completely, cold water spilling from their heatedly battling mouths.

“You cool enough now?” Jack asked when he drew back a fraction, then pecked Ianto's lips once more.

Ianto chuckled. “It's a start. But the challenge wasn't to cool me down but to make me come three times tonight without touching me too much.”

“Patience,” Jack smiled. “Night's still young.”

“ _I_ won't be when you're through with me,” Ianto grumbled good-naturedly to which Jack grinned.

“Oh, but what a way to go, isn't it.” Jack winked.

To that, Ianto could only nod his assent.

Playfully, Jack slapped his naked thigh, and administered pressure to get Ianto to turn around again.

A little irritated, Ianto allowed Jack to manoeuvre him onto his stomach once more, and the Captain to settle between his legs.

“'M feeling like a puppet,” he grumbled.

Jack only laughed at him.

Ianto's peeved response was cut short when he heard the click of the cap of the lube bottle being removed. He didn't really know if it was reawakened anticipation that coursed through his body or exhausted dread. He was tired from the case today, yes, from the heat, as well as having come twice already in such a short time, but at the same time, he was restless since a huge part of him, despite his exhaustion, couldn't get enough of Jack. He loved Jack's playful side after all; he was always so innovative. Not to forget passionate...

All these conflicting emotions made him feel restless, his body roused again from his sluggish state, so that he eventually decided that he didn't want the night to end, but rather Jack make him come even more than the promised three times.

Invitingly, he spread his legs wider, watching Jack full of anticipation over his shoulder as the Captain covered his rock-hard cock with lube. Questioning blue eyes locked with his, an eyebrow cocked, but Ianto shook his head when he realised what Jack wanted to know.

“I'm good,” he replied. “Come on.”

A quick, bright smile spreading over Jack's features, he laid aside the lube, and instead shuffled closer on his knees. Gripping Ianto's thighs, Jack's strong arms heaved Ianto's lower body onto his lap. Taking a careful hold of his slick erection, he pressed the tip against Ianto's opening. He locked eyes with Ianto, and then effortlessly slid into the tight heat of his lover's body.

Ianto groaned, and arched his back at the intrusion. His previous orgasms had left him so sensitive and hyper-aware that he felt every throbbing vein of Jack's cock dragging along his walls when his lover sheathed himself. Being so overly aware of your lover's body inside your own felt incredible.

After Jack had sank into his lover's tight body, his balls softly resting against the swell of Ianto's cheeks, he held absolutely still for a few moments to give them both time to adjust. No matter how often they did this, no matter the position or who topped, the experience was breathtaking every time. Even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, Jack had seldomly felt so close to another person during sex as he did Ianto. It was almost frightening. And he knew Ianto felt the same, maybe felt even stronger than Jack himself...

Suppressing a shudder that wanted to ripple through his whole body at the exquisite feeling of hot tightness gripping him like a vice, Jack breathed in deeply, and then rolled his hips tantalisingly slow.

Ianto let out a choked gasp as Jack moved inside of him for the first time. At this very first thrust, he was shocked about its intensity every time anew.

Taking in shallow, shaky breaths, Ianto relaxed into the mattress, and closed his eyes, completely surrendering to Jack.

Jack didn't linger on the slow albeit intense undulations of his hips. Soon, he leaned forward to brace himself left and right of Ianto's upper body for more leverage, but without touching him otherwise, and snapped his hips up forcefully. The hard thrust ripped a cry from both men, and soon, the room was filled with the two men's breathless moans and cries, the obscene sounds of wet flesh hitting wet flesh echoing from the bedroom walls.

Since Jack had been hard all evening, he stiffened after a few minutes already, coming with a groan since the heat and tightness of Ianto's body was too much for him. Even his renowned self-control (only in bed, that is) couldn't stop his body from toppling over the edge. Shuddering, he poured himself into his lover's vice-like passage.

Feeling Jack's come spilling hotly inside of him, feeling the physical manifestation of his lover's pleasure he had found inside his body was the final straw for Ianto in turn after Jack's expert thrusts had battered his prostate over and over again already for long minutes, catapulting him to new heights of ecstasy.

Both of them breathing heavily after having come, Jack was careful not to collapse onto Ianto. Instead, he toppled over to slump next to him onto the mattress. For some time, the two men simply stayed where they were, trying to catch their breaths again.

“Now, I'm warm again,” Ianto stated deadpan, causing Jack to giggle beside him.

“It's not funny!” Groaning, he heaved himself onto his side, glaring at Jack.

“It is,” Jack snickered, and reached over the edge of the bed. Ianto flinched in surprise when Jack once more put the wash cloth to his overheated, sticky body. The rough cloth was drenched with ice-cold water, probably the remains of the ice cubes. Nonetheless, it felt incredibly good.

“And?” Jack asked after he had cleaned them up both, and flopped down beside Ianto again, propped up on one elbow to look at the younger man expectantly.

Ianto made a questioning noise, and eyed Jack suspiciously. 

“Challenge won?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ianto snorted, flopping onto his stomach again. “Congrats that you managed to make me come three times with barely touching me.” 

“If we wanna be accurate, I've even made you come four times,” Jack corrected smugly. 

He jerked, grinning, when Ianto weakly slapped him.

“Smartass,” the younger man mumbled.

“Hey, you loved it,” Jack protested, laughing. “Wasn't me who got to come four times in a row.”

“Still a smartass,” was Ianto's weak reply, already, he was on the verge of falling into a deep sleep.

Jack didn't dare snuggle up to Ianto. Instead, he curled up closely next to him, so that Ianto still felt the heat emanating from Jack... as well as the smug self-satisfaction. Smiling fondly, he reached over to gently caress Jack's head without opening his eyes. He could have sworn the Captain started to purr softly when Ianto carded his fingers through Jack's hair.

Still keeping up the hypnotising movements, Ianto slipped into a deep sleep, a happy smile on his face so that even the heat couldn't bother him any more right that second.

**End**

 


End file.
